Beautiful Lie
by writting is love
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have been in love and happily married for years, but what happens when rachel gets caught sinning?


**One Shot**

**I know most of you might think this is a sad story at first but just read okay [:**

**Oh and I am trying to write some more chapters to all of story's. I have not forgotten **_**'What is Love?',**__**'Full Moon', and of course 'The Trick is to Keep Breathing.' I am actually writing another to that one 'What is Love?' and 'Love Hurts'**_** So just keep your eyes open.**

**"Beautiful Lie"**

Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry have been madly in love and happily married for five years, and together for twelve years. Of course they had normal arguments like how many kids they should have or names for them, hell sometimes they even argued about Rachel's way of saying carmel when Quinn explained to her it's pronounced _caramel _or how Quinn convinced Rachel why people should eat meat breaking Rachel of her vegan habits, or how Rachel had to, she just absolutely had to check under the bed before sleeping and in side the shower before she shut the bathroom door, but really Quinn loved those weird habits of the brunette. But she noticed Rachel never really made fun of Quinn or argued with her about her weird ways. Quinn always wondered '_why?'_. She always laughed at Rachel, or even with Rachel since the girl would always blush smiling saying shut up to the blonde. Quinn even asked Rachel once when they watched some cheesy movie about couples asking why Rachel never argued with her about her weird quirks.

_'Because yours melt my heart.' Rachel said making Quinn scold herself. Rachel caught on. 'I like when you make fun of me, I like that we make each other laugh, I know you love me that's what makes it okay. Just like Noah Calhoun once said...well Nickolas Sparks once wrote, you tell me when I'm being an arrogant son of bitch, and I'm telling you when your being a pain in the ass.'_

_Quinn chuckled 'God I love you'_

_Rachel smiled laying back down on top of Quinn kissing her nose 'I love you too.'_

So when Rachel told Quinn she had to work late tonight of course Quinn believed her. Rachel always had to work late. The blonde never doubted Rachel's faithfulness even when the magazines, and gossip mongers with their blogs saying Rachel would cheat on her with one of her co-stars. She believed everything the brunette would tell her.

As Quinn was about to snuggle up with Rachel's pillow her phone lite with Rachel's beautiful smile, and rang out _'Lucky by Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz.'_That was actually one of their first arguements they had as a couple Rachel didn't like that Quinn used that as her ring tone since the blonde sang it to Sam. But of course Quinn won by telling Rachel that she and Sam had been secretly singing that to her and Kurt.

"Hey, baby I miss you. When are you coming home?" Quinn asked sweetly.

_'Hmmm...ohhhhh fuck yeah...you missed me huh baby.' Rachel moaned._

Quinn's smile went away feeling a knife through her heart.

_'Ohhh fuck you taste soooooo good' Rachel mumbled._

Quinn felt tears break down her cheeks just picturing Rachel in between a girls thighs doing things she would, and should only be doing to Quinn.

_'Ohhh God I wish I had some chocolate syrup to try eating you with. Cause man baby I bet you'd taste even better with some...huh...haha fuck yeah you would...you filthy little slut making me sin with your tastiness.'_

Quinn covered her mouth trying not to make a sound with her cries of agony.

_'God I love you, where have you been all my life...I wish I could eat you all the time...My family would never approve though...I wish you weren't such a sin...Ohhhh God yes that's it baby come in my mouth...Ohhh fuck yeah'_

Quinn finally had the strength to turn off her phone crying inside the pillows and blankets holding her heart that was slowly breaking. Now she knew why Rachel always came home late.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An hour later Rachel finally arrived home.

Rachel sighed putting her jacket in the closet, and keys in the bowl. She flipped on the light finding Quinn with red eyes sitting silently on the couch.

"Oh God baby are you alright?" Rachel asked climbing over the couch, and jumping over the coffee table just to get to Quinn.

Quinn sat still looking at Rachel with utter heart break, the blonde could taste the toothpaste flavour in Rachel's mouth as the brunette kissed her. Making her heart break even more.

"What's wrong? Did-did somebody die?"

Rachel lifted Quinn's face gently looking into her sorrowful eyes that she hadn't seen since Quinn's pregnancy days back in high school.

"How...how could you do this to me." Quinn choked on her words.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows "Baby what are you talkin-"

"After everything we've been through together, how could you do this? I love you Rachel, I love you...just tell me why." Quinn said trying to keep from breaking down.

"Quinn, baby what are you talking about?" Rachel asked again.

Quinn closed her eyes feeling the pain spread through out her heart. She stood up pushing Rachel away "You know what I'm talking about."

"Quinn-"

"No! Tell me the truth! Tell me!"

"Quinn keep your voice down! You'll wake Marie!" Rachel hissed.

"Now you care about her well being? What are you gonna do now Rachel? Huh? What are you gonna tell her now?"

"Quinn what are you talking about!" Rachel asked.

"Mama, why are you and mommy fighting?" a tiny brunette girl asked.

Rachel pushed past Quinn walking to their baby girl "Nothing sweetheart come on I'll tuck you in."

Quinn let out the cries that she kept in while she was in front of Rachel.

"Mama, you and mommy arewen't going to get a devorce like my frwend Billy ywite?" the little girl asked.

"No my little buttercup now get some sleep okay."

"Okay." the small girl replied kissing her mama back.

Rachel shut the door quietly walking back in to find Quinn who was still standing where she had left her. Her shoulders were shaking as if she were crying.

Rachel walked behind her grabbing her shoulders to turn her around. "What is going on Quinn?"

"Please Rachel, please just tell me why. Why wasn't I good enough for you? Why did you have to hurt me like that."

Rachel took a deep breath "Quinn...I don't know what your talking about but-"

"Bullshit! You cheated on me! With some slut!" Quinn sobbed.

"Baby, Quinn you know I would never cheat on you. Your mine and I'm yours. Were married. I would never, _and_ never even think about being unfaithful to you." Rachel replied.

"Stop lying to me Rachel! I heard what you said to her!"

"What!" Rachel asked.

Quinn picked up her phone replaying Rachel's words. The blonde watched as Rachel's eyes went wide.

Rachel watched as Quinn's face showed nothing but pain, and sadness.

When the phone stopped playing Rachel stepped forwards holding her hand out as if not to scare the blonde away. "Quinn"

The blonde shook her head.

"Quinn, you have to listen to me it isn't what you think."

Quinn huffed a laugh.

"I swear to God Quinn. I swear on our daughter Quinn."

Quinn stopped looking to the floor knowing Rachel would never swear on their daughter if she wasn't telling the truth. "Then what was it?"

Rachel looked away nervously.

"Rachel, tell me what I heard isn't what I'm thinking."

Rachel sighed heavily "I-I can't" Rachel said lowly.

"...Why not?" Quinn asked sniffling.

"Because-Beacuse it's embarssing."

"Rachel, I don't care tell me now. Where were you?"

Rachel mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"I said I was in my car outside of a _Denny's"_

Quinn scoffed "So your cheating on me with a waitress from _Denny's..._my favorite restaurant. Oh God was it Abby?" Quinn cried.

"No...Quinn I was...eating-"

"Oh _believe _me I know."

Rachel flinched ignoring her statement and finished her sentence. "I was eating bacon, okay."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows thinking she may have heard Rachel wrong. "Wait...what?"

"I said I was eating bacon." Rachel mumbled.

"Rachel, your Jewish" Quinn snarled.

"I know!" Rachel groaned throwing her hands on her head "But God it's just so damn tasty! I can't stop eating it! I tried Quinn...I've tried but I can't!" Rachel said back and forth.

"Wait...you were...eating _bacon_?" Quinn asked furrowing her eyebrows once more.

"Yes!"

"Is that where you go every night? To Denny's...eating bacon? "

Rachel nodded slowly looking down at her feet. "Oh God I'm such a bad Jew."

"I can't believe this." Quinn said softly slowly taking it all in. "How long?"

"Since you were pregnant with Marie. When you had all those cravings for bacon. It smelt so good Quinn it's was as if the devil lured me to it."

Quinn put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. She ran to Rachel letting the brunette hold her safely in her arms. "God, I'm so relived that you weren't with some other woman."

"I can't believe you would actually think I would cheat on you. Quinn were married, we have a beautiful little girl together. Why on Earth would I want to mess that up?"

Quinn leaned back looking at Rachel's face with her eyebrow arched "_'God I love you, where have you been all my life...I wish I could eat you all the time...My family would never approve though...I wish you weren't such a sin...Ohhhh God yes that's it baby come in my mouth...Ohhh fuck yeah'_"

Rachel let out a small chuckle looking down blushing. "_Okay. _I get it."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you loved bacon." Quinn giggled breathing in Rachel. "Is that why you brushed your teeth." Quinn laughed again feeling Rachel nod. "Oh God" Quinn kept laughing "It really is like your being unfaithful. Cheating on me with bacon."

Rachel smiled bashfully.

"God I love you." Quinn giggled pecking Rachel's lips. "Your such a dork...If you want you can start bringing it home so we can eat it together, or I could buy some packages at the store and make some for us."

Rachel nodded "I would very much like that...just don't tell my daddy or my bubby cause they won't like that very much." Rachel said wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist.

The blonde laughed with such warmth it made Rachel beam "What?"

"I love when you call your grandma your _bubby_." Quinn giggled.

"God, I love you" Rachel said brushing the blonde strands of hair away from Quinn's face. "And I'm so sorry I made your heart break. Your the most beautiful woman in the world Quinn Fabray. I could never be unfaithful to you. Your the only woman who can make my heart soar, and knees buckle. You and only you."

Quinn smiled then jumped up on Rachel kissing her furiously. "God, I love you so fucking much my bacon eating Jew sinner." Quinn said trying to get as close to Rachel as she could; knocking the Rachel over the couch.

Yup Quinn loved Rachel alright so much she called Santana and Brittney to watch Marie as she and Rachel showed how much they loved eachother all day and night. When Santana came to check on them because they weren't answering their phones she said "This apartment smells like sex and bacon."

Rachel and Quinn bursted in to a fit of laughter not even noticeing the Latina look at them like they were crazy and leave the apartment.

"We better light all the candles we have to get rid of the smell before Marie gets here."

"And go for a run." Rachel said pushiing her plate away.

"I got a better idea for a work out." Quinn smirked running in the nude from the kitchen to their bathroom.

"God, I love this girl." Rachel chuckled running after Quinn.

Quinn never again even thought of Rachel being unfaithful. She would always dismiss the tabloids and paparazzi, and even held back Rachel from going all _Brittney Spears _on them when they would talk of stupid untrue rumors.

That same day Rachel tweeted: _'All you need to know is that I love Quinn Fabray, and only Quinn Fabray, and all the rest of those nasty rumors, well you can shove'em.'_


End file.
